villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Debra Hammer
Debra Hammer is the main antagonist of the 2019 British Romantic comedy film, Yesterday She is portrayed by Kate McKinnon in her first villainous role. Role in Film At a gig with Ed Sheeran and tons of others, Jack Malik is proven to be better than Sheeran, and when Sheeran leaves, Jack meets Debra Hammer, who walks up to him while he's on his piano. Debra is told to be Sheeran's manager, and after hearing Jack sing 'The Long and Winding Road', She allows Jack to come with her to Los Angeles, hoping to help make him famous. In Los Angeles, Debra meets him in her own 'beach shack', and talks about how his looks are terrible, but besides that, she thinks that Jack wants to be the biggest star in the world. When Jack was about to say no, she thinks that he was going to say yes, as she wants to make him rich and famous. Her manipulative skills seemed to work, as Jack agrees to her offer. Sometime at EastWest Studios, Jack, Debra, and Jack's friend Rocky, are listening over some of Jack's songs. She hated one of the songs, and thinks about what to do or say about it. The Next Day, She comes up with an idea for Jack to change his looks and decided to make his five hit songs and put them on an online album so that his fame can expand to the world. Debra's Manipulative skills keep on coming as Jack is having second thoughts about all of this. He decides to go to Liverpool to see all of the landmarks there with his girlfriend Ellie. While getting a little impatient on Jack talking with Ellie at Liverpool, she talks through Rocky's phone via FaceTime, and tries to make him return to Los Angeles to attend a meeting. One time later, when he's recording 'Hey Jude', Debra and Sheeran come in and give him a few ideas for the album and the songs, While Ellie calls him on the phone, and gives him an idea to Persuade Debra and Sheeran to have him perform on Gorleston-on-sea. at Gorleston, Debra talks to him backstage, but Ellie comes in and meets her, and insults Ellie by saying that it was a huge mistake on giving up being Jack's Manager. then after a while, Jack encounters two other people who remember the Beatles and they give him the address to John Lennon's house to visit him. After coming back from visiting Lennon, Jack calls Ed Sheeran to do him a favor, and then Jack sees that Debra was waiting for him, and tells him that once Jack has become very successful, She will use most of his money to buy another house in Malibu and buy the entire beachfront. In Wembley, Debra is watching the performance from the audience, and after Jack finishes his final song, he puts Elli on the screen with the Backstage Camera, and reveals to her, Debra and everyone in the audience that he didn't write any of the songs, but has been performing them for all the time. Not wanting to take credit all for himself, he decided to allow Rocky to put the online album out for everyone for free, making Debra stand up and look at Jack in anger. After Jack finishes his speech, everyone Cheers for him, except for Debra, who then runs after Jack, Ellie and Rocky, trying to get him from doing the right thing. Due to Jack leaving and deciding to give everyone free copies of the album, Debra is now powerless and lost all the money she ever took from her working with Jack. Category:Female